Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for allocating multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) based resources for vehicle-to-everything (V2X) message transmission in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
The pace of LTE network deployment is accelerating all over the world, which enables more and more advanced services and Internet applications making use of the inherent benefits of LTE, such as higher data rate, lower latency and enhanced coverage. Widely deployed LTE-based network provides the opportunity for the vehicle industry to realize the concept of ‘connected cars’. By providing a vehicle with an access to the LTE network, a vehicle can be connected to the Internet and other vehicles so that a broad range of existing or new services can be envisaged. Vehicle manufacturers and cellular network operators show strong interests in vehicle wireless communications for proximity safety services as well as commercial applications. LTE-based vehicle-to-everything (V2X) study is urgently desired from market requirement, and the market for vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication in particular is time sensitive. There are many research projects and field tests of connected vehicles in some countries or regions, such as US/Europe/Japan/Korea.
V2X includes a vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), covering LTE-based communication between vehicles, vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P), covering LTE-based communication between a vehicle and a device carried by an individual (e.g. handheld terminal carried by a pedestrian, cyclist, driver or passenger), and vehicle-to-infrastructure/network (V2I), covering LTE-based communication between a vehicle and a roadside unit (RSU)/network.
For V2X message transmission, various resource allocation schemes have been discussed, and one scheme among the various resource allocation schemes is multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) based resource allocation scheme. A method for allocating MBMS based resources for V2X message transmission may be required.